Electrical power systems comprise various electrical components, such as electrical switchgear. Electrical switchgear may comprise electrical conductors, electrical conductor connections, disconnect switches, fuses, and/or circuit breakers used to control and protect electrical equipment. At least some portions of electric switchgear may sustain damage over time due to temperature conditions, electrical abrasion, mechanical operation, corrosion, and other operating conditions. In one example, a loose electrical conductor connection (e.g., electrical connection between two or more electrical conductors) may increase resistance at the connection. Accordingly, when relatively high current flows through the loose electrical connection excess heat may be generated (e.g., from the increased resistance), which may lead to undesired results. For example, over time excessive temperatures can damage insulation material, melt conductors, lead to oxidation of contacts, etc. of electrical switchgear